


derek's chill pays off

by AngelycDevil, ImagineTheHaus



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Flirting, M/M, derek is an angry smol, flower shop au, fuck you in flower, meet cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 08:24:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10918032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelycDevil/pseuds/AngelycDevil, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImagineTheHaus/pseuds/ImagineTheHaus
Summary: how do you passive-aggressively say fuck you in flower?





	derek's chill pays off

**Fact A:** Derek is a chill fucking person.

 **Fact B:** Even the chillest person has their _fucking limits._

 **Fact C:** Chill people don’t get angry. They get passive aggressive.

This is the reason Derek Nurse is standing in a flower shop, determinedly staring— _not­_ glaring—at the cashier at seven thirty in the morning with his credit card in his hand.

 **Fact D:** Despite the unchillness of Derek’s existence at this moment, he still notices how _cute_ the cashier is. But that’s not important now.

“Lucky you,” the cashier, _William,_ replies. “We got a new batch in. I’ll be right back.”

“You have a standard bouquet for fuck you?”

“Not really, but I’ve had the request enough times that I know it by heart.”

Derek chuckles. “Good to know I’m not the only angry fucker in Boston.”

“Not by a long shot,” William calls out from the back.

Derek adjusts his cap as he waits for William to return and refuses to feel embarrassed. He’s still _justified_ in his anger, thank you very much.

“So, who’s the unlucky recipient?” William returns with a beautifully arranged bouquet and a small smirk he’s trying to hide. Derek wants to kiss it off him.

“My best friend.”

William winces. “Ouch.”

“He deserves it,” Derek mumbles. “Trust me.”

“Oh, I’m sure he does. That’d be $35.67.”

Derek trades his card for the carefully packaged bouquet. William rings up the purchase and returns his card with the receipt which he accepts with a wide smile as he accepts it because he’s mad, not dead.

“Thanks, man. Nice meeting you.”

“You as well,” William replies with a smile of his own and maybe…just maybe… “Maybe I’ll see you again.”

Derek grins. “I think you will, William.”

**Author's Note:**

> We are always accepting new prompts at our [tumblr](https://imaginethehaus.tumblr.com) account, so feel free to drop by with a little headcanon or ask.


End file.
